Quand Richard disparaît, Antoine est inquiet
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Richard a disparu et Antoine ne le trouve nul part! Quoi de mieux que d'aller demander à son meilleur ami pour lui demander un coup de main...mais tout a un prix.


_Coucou! Alors voilà j'écris principalement sur One Piece mais depuis peu j'écris sur salut les geeks! C'est un petit O.S que j'ai écrit rapidement. Bonne lecture! Et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Tout appartient à Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet si ils me demandent je supprimerai ceci ^^_

* * *

 ** _Quand Richard disparaît, Antoine est inquiet_**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel par une belle journée ensoleillée. Il éclairait les rues de Paris où les passant et touristes marchaient gaiement. Il était 14h30 et Mathieu Sommet dormait à poings fermés après le montage de l'épisode 99 finit dans la nuit même. Il somnolait paisiblement dans son canapé rattrapant ses heures de sommeil perdues. Son chat était à côté de lui miaulant faiblement pour réclamer ses croquettes sans succès. Soudain on tapa à la porte d'entrée. Le schizophrène sursauta à ce bruit. Bizarre il n'attendait personne. Il marmonna quelques injures en se levant le plus doucement possible pour éviter d'avoir des vertiges. Les coups se firent plus fort et frénétiques, comme si la personne était paniquée.

-J'arrive! hurla le présentateur d'SLG en remettant son teeshirt du week-end et son jogging.

Il aimait bien être en caleçon quand il était seul chez lui. Il ouvrit enfin la porte qui menaçait de céder à tout moment pour voir Antoine Daniel, le créateur de What the Cut?! Il avait de lourdes cernes, les cheveux en batailles, les vêtements froissés sûrement pris à la vas-vite et le regard affolé.

-Salut. On avait pas prévu de se faire un truc aujourd'hui non?demanda Mathieu dubitatif en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Non j'ai un énorme problème! Où est le Patron? questionna t'il en rentrant.

Il observa l'appartement de son ami qui était étrangement bien rangé. Il n'avait pas souvenir que son ami soit maniaque. Aucunes choses dépassaient et traînaient.

-Mais tu sais qu'ils existent pas...c'est des inventions pour mon émission? tenta Mr Sommet en se faisant son café noir et bien corsé du matin.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule! La dernière fois que je suis venu le panda c'était pris du bambou dans le frigo en mode ninja . dit t'il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Et merde...lui il va m'entendre! Gronda t'il en grinçant des dents.

-T'inquiète pas je dirais rien c'est notre secret! Bon le patron est là? J'ai pas trop le temps.

-Hum je vois ça... PATRON!hurla le schizophrène en finissant sa tasse.

-Si c'est pour la boule de poil il était consentant . se justifia une voix en sortant de sa chambre.

Antoine sourit rassuré que le criminel soit là. Ce son était exactement la même que dans l'émission pas de doute.

-Je veux pas savoir...souffla t'il.

Des cris et des gémissements se faisaient entendre depuis plusieurs minutes, hurlant ne plus avoir de piles et que à cause de ça ils ne pouvaient pas jouer.

-Gamin arrêter de chialer et de gueuler sinon je vais te donner une raison d'être dans cet état! Prévint il en descendant les escaliers.

Les plaintes cessèrent, le petit sûrement apeuré eut jugé bon de se taire.

-Merci je commençais à avoir mal au crâne... soupira Sommet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? Demanda t'il avant de tourner la tête.

Le patron sourit en s'allumant une cigarette expirant une bouffée en relevant le menton d'un geste nonchalant. Le présentateur de What the Cut fut impressionné par le charisme et la présence de l'homme en noir devant lui . Une aura menaçante et ténébreuse l'enveloppait le rendant maître de la pièce en accentuant son côté terrifiant. Ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux ne laissant aucunes émotions passer. Malgré sa petite taille comparée à la sienne, il le faisait presque frissonner.

-Tient t'as ramené la brosse à chiotte?! C'est toi qui demande mon aide?

-Oui j'ai un problème! Et Mat' t'es franchement plus bandant fringué comme ça! remarqua Antoine, ne relevant pas l'insulte.

-Je veux pas savoir! Je te le laisse je vais à la douche. Pas de viol, de torture ou je ne sais, compris?! Avertit il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-T'es pas drôle gamin...bon c'est quoi ton problème? Tu veux découvrir les joies de la sodomie?demanda t'il en buvant une gorgée de son whisky.

-Richard a disparu! cria t'il paniqué.

-Ta peluche?

-Oui! Faut que tu m'aides!

Un rictus démoniaque se dessina sur les lèvres du patron chose qui est mauvais signe.

-C'est pas gratuit tu le sais ça gamin?

-Oui mais je sais que tu en dois une à Richard. Je suis au courant de vos petites soirées...

-Je vois... Il t'a laissé une lettre ou une connerie du genre?

-Non rien!

-Il est peut-être parti se taper des gens dans un de mes bordels?

-Je pense pas, il me prévient à chaque fois... Mais tu peux appeler au cas ou s'il te plaît?

-Ouais,ouais gamin. dit il en prenant son téléphone. Tatiana! ...non on fera ça plus tard...ouais elle m'avait même chié dessus c'était dément...quoi mais on est pas dimanche pourtant...ah juste pour le fun...ouais enfin est-ce que Richard est venu ?...la peluche de chien...t'es sûre? ...ok à ce soir...oui oui on fait comme d'hab...tu vas la sentir passer...je te laisse j'ai du monde...

Il raccrocha en s'allumant une énième clope déjà en manque de nicotine.

-Non il n'y est pas sinon il serait en pleine orgie! Laisses moi prendre mon ordinateur.

Il sortit de la pièce pour arriver 20 secondes plus tard avec un ordinateur portable noir avec des autocollants et des photos plus que douteuses qu'il alluma d'une main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Antoine dubitatif en s'asseyant à côté du criminel.

-Je regarde si Richard a des mauvaises connaissances gamin.

-Et alors?

-Attends gamin je suis habile des doigts mais pas autant.

Le youtubeur ne releva pas cette énième réflexion salace et perverse.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils interloqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai trouvé une page intéressante mais elle est bloquée... Gamin!

Le geek arriva, terrifié, serrant tendrement son monsieur nounours. Il tremblait, des larmes perlaient ses yeux humides. Ça se voyait qu'il était apeuré par l'homme en noir mais qui ne le serait pas?

-Me fais pas mal s'il te plaît...bafouilla t'il en pleur.

-Chiales pas et viens là!

Le gosse essuya ses yeux et se posa à côté du criminel en saluant faiblement Antoine.

-Tu peux hacker ce site gamin?

-Bien sûr!dit il en prenant l'ordinateur en main.

Il était heureux de pouvoir être utile pour sa "famille".Le petit était concentré, les sourcils plissés, la langue légèrement ressortie.

Le panda arriva des courses pleins les pattes en chantonnant gaiement.

-Salut! Oh putain il y a Antoine! Paniqua t'il.

-Fermes là la chinoise! Il était déjà au courant...

-Ah... Il est où le hippie j'ai sa rhubarbe?

-Il est dans sa chambre entrain d'hurler des choses sans aucune logique...marmonna le geek.

À ce moment là le camé arriva, secouant dans tous les sens ses doubles et le youtubeur par la même occasion.

-Gros! C'est la fin! Les chats vont tous nous tuer! Le champignon magique me l'a dit! Ils chevaucherons des licornes avec des pigeons godzillas ailés et des coccinelles! hurla t'il en courant partout.

-J'ai de la rhubarbe. Calma l'homme en kigurumi.

-Cool gros! Merci. dit il en en mangeant tranquillement pour partir retourner dans sa chambre comme si ne rien n'était.

-Je vous laisse moi j'ai autre chose à faire . dit le panda.

-Tu veux pas rester gamin? Plus on est fou plus on rit?demanda le criminel.

La boule de poil rougit à ces mots gêné, se souvenant sûrement d'une de ses nuits endiablées avec son amant. Il bafouilla quelques mots comme réponse valable. Il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa grotte en sachant pertinemment qu'il se faisait mater. Alors il dandina du cul sachant pertinemment que ça excitait le double démoniaque.

-Alors gamin?

-J'ai finit! s'exclama t'il fier de lui.

-Bien voyons voir...

-Je peux partir?bafouilla t'il

-Ouais ouais...

Le gosse prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enferma dans sa chambre. En ayant bien évidemment remercier l'autre pour lui avoir donner des piles neuves en lui faisant un faible câlin.

-Alors?

-Arrêtes de paniquer gamin! J'ai trouvé! Il a été enlevé par... des écureuils ?! C'est quoi cette merde?!

-Non c'est l'homme écureuil! Alors il n'est pas mort?! Il a pas dû supporter qu'on les but...merci mec!s'exclama t'il en se levant.

-Pas de problème gamin !

-Tu peux me donner un coup de main s'il te plaît?dit il en se levant.

-Ouais ouais...Mat' j'y vais! hurla le patron en sortant avec Antoine.

-Le problème c'est que ça vas être long d'y aller à pieds souffla le youtubeur.

-Qui t'as dit qu'on marcherait? Demanda le criminel en déverrouillant sa jaguar noire flambe en neuf.

\- Montes! Reprit il en prenant la place conducteur.

Il alluma le contact et le moteur ronronna. La station faisait écouter une musique de Nirvana aux fortes basses. Le boss tapait frénétiquement le rythme sur le guidon en cuir en chantonnant.

-Elle est trop cette voiture! C'est la tienne?! S'exclama Antoine, surexcité.

-Bien sûr gamin! Faut aller où?

-Dans la forêt à côté de Paris. Répondit il en notant la rue sur le GSP.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite maison en pierre délabrée paumée dans une clairière aux arbres sec et abîmés par le temps. Ils sortirent de la caisse pour se déplacer furtivement vers la baraque.

-Bon j'ai pas que ça à foutre alors on se dépêche! Dit le criminel en défonçant la porte.

Il sortit son flingue de sa veste pour le mettre dans sa main droite. Il mit sa cigarette précédemment dans ses doigts pour la mettre à ses lèvres. Il mordit le filtre en l'allumant nonchalamment.

-Fallait être discret! Hurla Le youtubeur paniqué.

-Salut Patron! Tu t'amuses avec nous? Demanda Richard en se fumant une clope.

Il était tranquillement installé dans un lit luxueux entre plusieurs écureuils ayant décidé de s'amuser un peu à faire une partouze fétichiste.

-Fais moi une place! Répondit il en enlevant sa veste, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Bon je vous lai...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se fit embarquer par le criminel dans un petit cri de surprise.

-Ah non gamin pas maintenant! Tu vas payer mes services!sourit t'il sadiquement.

-NOOOOOOOOOON!

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _voilà c'est fini en espérant que vous avez aimés! N'hésitez pas à review!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


End file.
